


Ashes

by SylarWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infinity War spoilers, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarWinchester/pseuds/SylarWinchester
Summary: You and Steve have been together for a while now, fighting alongside each other whenever the world is threatened. With the battle against Thanos is it’s climax, how much will you lose?





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a writing challenge by Captain Ariel Barnes on tumblr. My prompt was "Kiss me." with Angst  
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](https://romancing-the-reader.tumblr.com/post/176147791246/ashes)

The battle in Wakanda seemed to last for days, though you knew only a few hours had passed. During the fight you had gotten separated from Steve and were currently fighting your way through the forest to find him. It felt like the breath had been knocked from your lungs when you finally spotted him, his hands wrapped around Thanos’ fist. You continued to fight your way towards him, sweat dripping down your brow as you moved. Loud cracks of thunder caught every ones’ attention, your gazes turning towards the sky. There was another loud crack and then a flash, causing you to lift your arm to block your eyes from the light. When you lowered it, your eyes went wide at the sight of the giant axe protruding from Thanos’ chest. You hurried to Steves side, hand resting on his arm as you watched Thor push the axe deeper into the aliens’ chest. Horror crossed your features as Thanos lifted his gauntlet covered hand, smirk on his face. You turned, hiding your face against Steves chest as the snap echoed through the air, a fierce gust of wind following after it. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close until the wind stop. You both slowly looked around, shocked and confused to see Thanos gone. 

“Steve…” you murmured, looking up at him, brow furrowed. He shook his head, not sure of what happened either. You both turned when you heard someone walking towards you, frowning when you met Buckys worried gaze.

“Steve?” he said, voice low and tinted with fear. You watched in horror as his body turned to ash, gun falling to the ground with a dull thunk. Your body began to shake, a strange tingling starting in your feet. Fearing you knew what that meant, you looked down, breath catching in your throat as you watched your feet beginning to turn to dust. You looked back up at the blond in front of you, taking in every line of his face. His eyes were focused on the spot where Bucky disappeared, arms still wrapped around you. A million thoughts ran through your mind as you continued to watch the man who owned your heart, feeling an ache spread through your chest as you realized that this was it. You reached up, gently cupping his face with one of your hands, the softness of his beard surprising you like it always does. 

“Steve.” You said again, turning his gaze to you. “Kiss me.” His hands cupped your face, his face a mixture of fear, desperation and confusion. He leaned in, pressing his lips to yours in kiss that made your heart ache. You let it linger for a moment, feeling the tingling spreading up your legs and to your hips. “I love you.” You whispered, lips brushing against his as you spoke. You pulled away, giving him a sad smile.

“Y/N, what…” His eyes went wide in horror as your body continued to dissolve, His frantic gaze met your eyes and you gave him one last smile before the tingling met your face.

Steve watched your ashes fall to the ground, his legs giving out, unable to hold him up any longer. The world around him seemed to dull and go silent, the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart. He was unable to tear his gaze away from the pile of ashes that used to his love, hands desperately trying to grip the ground in front of him. The world slowly came back to him and he was aware of the small group that had gathered around him. He slowly sat back, breath coming out in short pants.

“Oh God.”


End file.
